The present invention relates to a container for liquids and more specifically to a drinking cup and a cover therefor.
A problem that is frequently encountered when drinking liquids such as coffee or tea from a styrofoam or cardboard cup, is that the liquid tends to inadvertently spill from the cup, especially when the liquid is being drunk while driving in one's car or on a moving conveyance such as a bus or a train.
In the past, covers have been provided for these drinking cups which completely close same to enable one to move from place to place without spilling the contents of the cup, however, the cover must be totally removed each time a sip is to be taken.
Another solution to this problem has been to provide a cutout in the cover of the cup which enables one to sip the coffee or tea without removing the cover. However, while this prevents a great deal of spillage, it still does not prevent spilling due to the constant opening in the cover.